Unsuspected Arrival
by Louch
Summary: The Federation after suffering a horrendous attack by the Kam'Ja Tae, was almost destroyed. An alliance was made with the inhabitants of the Massai Universe. There goal is to restore Starfleet to its once former glory...with a twist (not finished).


1 Fan-fiction  
  
Disclaimer: All references to Andromeda are copyright Tribune entertainment and through this fictitious writing, no infringement of those copyright laws is intended. Also, the character 'Thomas Henry' is copyright of Paramount productions, and Larissa Fyodorovna is copyright Boris Pastarnak- 1958.  
  
Claimed: All other characters and ships (SSFS-MORGOTH, NOYD) and so forth are total imaginative features created by me, as are both Janus fleet minor and major and all parties involved in each. Furthermore, I also created all things regarding the IFS (Imperial Federation Alliance).  
  
Andromeda:  
  
1.1 The Cross-over  
  
The large Federation fleet assembled at spatial co-ordinates 232.054, they were preparing for the inter-dimensional jump. The lead ship the SSFS Morgoth NCX-1A-GAMMA powered up its large deflector dish, the inner collar radiated its usual fiery red and the blue stream was manifested. It bombarded space with Tachio-Chronoton particles, these were the basis for a Dimensional Sphere, a device allowing star ships to jump from dimension to dimension both independently and freely. When the Federation use the term 'independently' they mean without the aid of a Starbase. Soon, Vaerion beams extended from the deflector spreading the spherical energy ball before them. It grew in size, mass, and then both of its aperture's opened from either end they caught a glimpse of the Commonwealth Universe as it had been recorded in Federation logs. The large fleet made its entrance at a standard glide trajectory. The fleet was composed of Federation ships, Romulan ships, Klingon ships and so forth. They continued entering the Commonwealth Universe, one star ship succeeding another. Firstly, they saw nothing but empty space, but soon the IFS-Noyd picked up the signature of an unknown star ship of their port-bow. Informing Fleet Captain Thomas Henry, the ship appeared upon all of their view-screens simultaneously. The officers watched with awe, as the Andromeda Ascendant appeared before them, standing at 1,000metres in length it overwhelmed all the other ships of both Janus-Fleet-minor and Janus-Fleet-major except one, the IFS Enterprise- NCC-1701-O. However, the crew of the Andromeda especially Dylan were amazed by such a large gathering of star ships. The Andromeda crew immediately hailed the coming fleet; the hail was diverted to Fleet Captain Thomas Henry.  
  
"Un-identified vessels, identify yourselves?" Dylan spoke as he saw the large black captain.  
  
"I am Fleet Captain Thomas Henry of the Secret Special Forces Starship Morgoth" he stopped and hesitated. "And Furthermore, of both Janus-Fleet minor and major." The captain said in his large mono-toned voice. Furthermore, he noticed that the notion of the Special Forces worried the Andromeda crew.  
  
"What is your purpose here and where are you from?" Dylan asked. "I do not recognise your organisation."  
  
"Well, its' a long tiresome story" exclaimed the captain, "I'd rather tell you sat down at a conference table or over coffee, may I come aboard?" He asked after stating what he wished.  
  
"Ok!" Dylan said, but before he could continue, he was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Captain Hunt," said Fleet Captain Thomas Henry. "By Federation protocol I am obligated to bring two officers along with me on all away missions". The captain stopped and looks at Dylan.  
  
"Ok!" Dylan proclaims hesitatingly.  
  
Finally, five minutes later Fleet Captain Thomas Henry and two security officers are aboard the bridge of the Andromeda Ascendant. The officers receive a less then friendly welcome because they are carrying standard Federation firearms.  
  
"Why are your men armed?" Dylan asked getting agitated.  
  
"Well, Captain Hunt Federation protocol states that "when entering unknown territory the away team must be armed at all times, the standard of the sidearm is at the lead captains discretion." In this case me." "These are standard type 4 phasers."  
  
"PHASERS!" the whole crew said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Phasers, it is an abbreviation for Phased Energy Rectification". Thomas Henry explained  
  
"Ah, let's begin then shall we" the crew insisted.  
  
The crew were escorted to the officers mess, whilst walking they indulged in idle chatter with Andromeda's crew. They finally took their seats at the table. Each having a black coffee, no sugar. They finally explained their tumultuous situation regarding the near destruction of Earth by the Kam'ja Tae, and the unification amongst the Massai Universe and the Federation Universe, to help re-build society as a stronger more potent force. Their mission here was to help re-established the Federation. The Federation officers proposed a deal, because both of the crews had remarkably similar goals, to re-establish a destroyed or damaged establishment. Their proposal was 'unification' The Andromeda crew needed time to think, whilst this was happening the officers returned to the Morgoth, offering a tour of the ship which was excepted. Fleet Captain Henry made his way to the Morgoth's bridge and took his seat at the command chair. He looked at the view screen still displaying the Andromeda Ascendant.  
  
"Jones", he said whilst standing, Jones was the ships tactical officer.  
  
"Aye Captain"  
  
"I want all the intelligence and technically specifications of that ship, is this understood?" said Fleet CO Thomas Henry.  
  
So Lt. Jones began his work on the Andromeda Ascendant, meanwhile on the Andromeda they were discussing the proposal.  
  
"It couldn't harm us, and the captain had a point our overall gaols are the same aren't they?" said Harper  
  
"Furthermore, we have nothing to loose only things to gain, I say we join", said Beka.  
  
"Also, I saw some of their crew they seem strong, it would be a good fighting challenge" Tyr added.  
  
The others were also quick to say join the 'Imperial Federation Alliance'. So, do to the crews undivided support of the notion, Dylan officially wrote a decree in their logs. He informed Rommie, she wasn't really excited or agitated it was more of a natural android response-no emotion. So then, Dylan hailed the Morgoth, informing them of his decision to unite the Systems Commonwealth and IFA. Fleet CO Henry was very delighted to hear this but then told Dylan that he was sending over an engineering unit who will assess the ship and see if it is functioning with expectable Federation standards.  
  
1.1.1 End of Part: 1  
  
  
  
Now, assembled on the Andromeda Ascendants Bridge, Fleet CO. Thomas Henry, Commander Hayes and Lt. Illiana were debriefed on the former Systems Commonwealth's protocols and procedures. Conversely, the officers of the United Imperial Federation of Planets debriefed the Systems Commonwealth on their protocols, especially the Prime Directive and its forty-seven sub- directives.  
  
Now having established a good understanding of both sets of laws the ships from the United Imperial Federation of Planets were ready to make contact with their home again. So, the SSFS Morgoth again prepared for the manifestation of a larger rift because the admiralty at Starfleet Command may want them to bring the Andromeda Ascendant with them to this universe [Federation].  
  
The Morgoth produced the rift and opened a secure level-47 subspace frequency directly to Starfleet Headquarters. The thin screen of Fleet Captain Thomas Henry [which was translucent when turned-off] blinked, the channel had got through. However, when he looked at the screen he did not see the admiralty that had allowed him to command this ship and this fleet. He saw a new admiral Larissa Fyodorovna, Lara for short.  
  
"Admiral, we have made contact with the 'humans' of this universe, and have secured an alliance with them, would you like us to bring them to Starfleet HQ". Proclaimed Thomas confidently, a cold-blooded Captain, who cared more for performance and understanding between him and his crew then he did with their own well-being. Nonetheless, regardless of the aforesaid notion, he did care, but it wasn't his principal concern.  
  
Following the orders of admiral Larissa Fyodorovna he made preparations to bring the Adromeda Ascendant to the 'Federation Universe'. So he gathered the entire fleet and again placed them in the same position as before. This time however the Andromeda Ascendant was in the middle, surrounded by the entire fleet. This particular formation was chosen because it gave the Andromeda Ascendant the most security, though she was fully equipped to defend herself. This time Fleet Captain Thomas Henry planned to utilise a 'Chronometasphere'. This device worked on the same principal as a dimensional sphere, but was faster to manifest and more stable and needed less power to run.  
  
So the 'Chronometasphere' was being produced, not involving the Morgoth, instead it was being made by the I.F.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-O. Being over 4.000 metres in length it was able to make the largest of all of them. Finally, finished after 1 hour 24 minutes of continuous drain on the propulsion systems the Enterprise needed time to 're-charge' so to speak. Its energy reserves were depleted. So, as a subsequent result the ships decided to entire at sub-light velocities, still maintaining a standard- glide trajectory. They slowly moved through the 'Chronometasphere' one ship at a time, it took some time do to the simple fact that the fleet was so large. Species 8472 took the lead positions succeeding Starfleet vessels. So, after the final Hirogen ship entered the 'Federation Universe' the 'Chronometasphere' collapsed, ensuring that no other vessel entered. It was a two day journey at warp 2 back to Earth and meanwhile the two crews got acquainted and Fleet Captain Thomas Henry stayed true to his promises and showed the Andromeda crew a guided tour of the Federation vessels. The tour began with the SSFS Morgoth and continued from there. The Andromeda crew, including Rommie were amazed by the technology possessed by the crews of these ships. Soon they came to main engineering and the Mark 2 Busam-Core it was remarkable. Standing tall, the thick cylinders filled with phoenecium and Iso-tetrium hummed its usual harmonious sound. Succeeding the tour of the ships, they reached the headquarters of the Imperial Federation Alliance. A team of level 12 engineers that examined every single area boarded the Andromeda Ascendant, including living quarters to assure that it conformed to IFA regulations. However, the admiralty at Starfleet Command decided to put the crew through some routine training exercises to see how they reacted to different situations, in particular first contact. So, along with Fleet Captain Thomas Henry and Admiral Zeb, Lara made her decision to pit them against the infamous Borg. Included in these training exercises would be battle simulations and for Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant he would be faced with the Kobayashi Maru- the theoretical no-win scenario. The Kobayashi Maru has only been overcome once by James Tiberius Kirk, when he re-programmed the computer to keep the scenario as it was but removed its theoretical no-win aspect. He justified his decision by saying that he didn't believe in the no win scenario.  
  
Finally, the training began they were firstly tested in rougher conditions in particular type Y and X, formidable and deadly. It ranged from extreme heat and to cold that would freeze most people. It did in some respects effect of Rommie's sensory capabilities. However, Tyr happened to cope extremely well, even to the sudden climate changes. Then Federation officials thought it would be worthy to add some Kam'ja Tae to the planet. Each member of the Andromeda Ascendant was armed with a 'Gauss Gun' that used electromagnetic firing sequences to propel projectiles at speeds up to 90 PSL [Percentage of the Speed of Light]. So, whilst coming around a rugged mountain, cracked from continuous erosion, and the victim of 'plucking'. They came about and saw a large almost reptilian non-humanoid figure, armed with Piothermic-neuroletic weaponry. Immediately Tyr noticed the threat, and jumped for high ground, he waited there for a while studying their behavioural patterns and finding an opening he opened fire, the 'smart-bullet' flew quickly and struck the unsuspecting Kam'ja Tae. The shot had killed him, recognising this opportunity Tyr stole the weaponry that had been dropped. However, now he was a target because the Kam'ja Tae were fierce and did not tolerate the loss of one of their people. Faced with a flurry of black-skull operatives Tyr was knocked to the ground and taken captive. Whilst he was being taken, the other crewmembers were faced with their own trouble. Rommie was being chased voraciously, by a heard of Tumaran warriors, the changes in climate had for a while effected her but she adapted. Starfleet decided to send one of their Artificial Intelligence Beings [AIB] to assist. He was fast, tall and very powerful, named Jeegan, he landed swiftly on the planets surface, after arriving on a mark 2 troop carrier. Using his enhanced detection scanners he quickly located Rommie and planned to help. Armed with his martial arts skills and a level 6 Black- matter high-level compression cannon, was a formidable adversary to the Kam'ja Tae. Jumping over a rock he prepared his weapon, the extended thermal cloaking scope locked onto the attachment-pad on a Kam'ja Tae's shoulders, that kept his head and shoulders together. The dark-blue elongated ball of concentrated energy flew right passed Rommie and detached the attachment-pad. Running up to Rommie to see if she was ok, Jeegan abruptly stopped and planted a mine-tracker.  
  
'You are the Andromeda Ascendant?" asked Jeegan  
  
"Yes" she replied but she was startled and asked, "who are you?"  
  
"I am one of many Federation Artificial Intelligence Beings, Jeegan to most people."  
  
"Ah, I see you are like me," said Rommie  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"How come you helped me?"  
  
"Well, I realised that you had been disarmed and beating the Kam'ja Tae with hand techniques is in most cases useless, so as a fellow AI I felt that it was my duty."  
  
"I see" she replied.  
  
"Lets continue on, I'll be here for the remainder of the course".  
  
Rommie was very interested and curious about the Kam'ja Tae, Jeegan simply replied that 'they were a non-humanoid species that disliked anything that they consider was inferior to them, in other words-everybody." Rommie after looking at the detached head remarked that the heads came off too cleanly and why was this. Jeegan answered her question by saying 'that the Kam'ja Tae were physically put together through enhanced genetic engineering and then their mental and physical attributes are adjusted according to what their desired purpose was". This fascinated Rommie and she wanted to learn more, Jeegan told her that she can access to the IFA libraries.  
  
Seamus Harper, being an engineer by trait was faced with a difficult task even for someone of his ability. He was trapped in a remote region of the planet and had to construct a craft from the supplies he was given, that included a propulsion drive, weapons and so forth. He began his work, starting with the inner hull covering composed of base tratarium working slowly, but efficiently and soon had most of the principal systems online, all he needed now was a propulsion drive. However, he was unfamiliar with Federation warp core technology and had to the best he could. After he had finished assembly he got into the small cockpit, he had designed similar to the bridge on the Andromeda Ascendant. Lifting off he got ¾ of his maximum impulse he had to ignore start up procedures because in a matter of minutes the place would be swarming with Kam'ja Tae. After getting into the air, he engaged the warp-drive, sitting back awaiting the blue glow of the warp nacelles crossed his fingers, he reached warp 6 immediately and the ship began to shake. Harper swooped from port to starboard and beamed his crewmembers on board after locating Tyr and the others who had been captured except Rommie who was with Jeegan. However, whilst leaving the planets atmosphere the ship began to brake up, the driver coil assembly was not in exact alignment and the magnetic constrictions were destabilising, they had to act fast. Then de-cloaking out of a blue-matter nebula hiding their signature was a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. [The Jem'Hadar were one of the first races to join the Imperial Federation Alliance, because they no longer needed the Vorta nor did they have a dependency upon Ketracel White, physicians and doctors helped them get over it.] They beamed the crew directly out of the ship it was gong to suffer a warp-core breach. Though they were in a Holo-simulation, the safety protocols had been disengaged to make sure it was a fair and accurate test of their abilities. They arrived at Starfleet Command and before entering the briefing room, with assignments for when they return to the Commonwealth Universe they all took 'Sonic Showers'. Before entering the Federation briefing room, they were giving cards stating their name rank and Commonwealth service number. The Admirals sat them down and they began discussing the plans for the future, the two teams exchanged some tactical information on weapons, shields and propulsion systems. After a long debrief and Fleet Admiral Lao decided to send the Imperial Federation Starship Pendragon. Captain Hunt wanted its' technical specification. They are as follows:  
  
Class: Pendragon Mk2 Class/ExcaliberMK2  
  
Ship Type: Explorer/Warship  
  
Commissioned: 3670  
  
Propulsion: A prototype power generation system involving quantum-stressed matter and fusion. The Quantite/Fusion reactor consists of the following three parts:  
  
Fusion:  
  
A nuclear fusion reactor creates power by forcing two separate atomic nuclei to unite into a larger atom, producing energy in the process. Resultant energy release created by fusion results in plasma.  
  
Quantite:  
  
Purified Quantite ore, which is produced by passing the ore through an intense Electromagnetic field, breaking the Quantite ore down into its base components, effectively removing the impurities and leaving only the Quantite. Concluding purification, the bulk of the remaining compound is pure Quantite. Refined Quantite, which is now in a dense, metallic powder form, is then stored within armoured, incredibly heat resistant storage tanks.  
  
Main Energiser:  
  
This is the reactor housing in which plasma and Quantite is introduced. Charged plasma and purified Quantite are pumped into the ship's main energiser. Once injected into the energiser the two compounds come into contact and the hot plasma ignites the Quantite. A magneto/gravitational matrix, which is essentially a powerful gravitic force field, contains the resulting explosion and the energy released by the explosion is then forced out the Energiser's power distribution node. Small bits of Quantite, on the scale of grams, produces the massive amount of energy a ship needs to power the vessel and allow it to create artificial gravity, travel at speeds near that of light and warp from one star to another.  
  
The experimental warp-core was derived out of a need for a propulsion system that required little fuelling, but still produced optimal results.  
  
Engines:  
  
  
  
Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 9.99  
  
Max Cruise Speed: Warp 13.405  
  
Emergency Speed: Warp 14  
  
Maximum TransWarp: 12  
  
Standard Efficiency: Warp 9=40.3%  
  
Nacelles: four Variable-geometry nacelles (excluding 5 retractable nacelles, which are released when the ship enters Quad-vector assault mode)  
  
Fuel: Sufficient deuterium and Quantite carried onboard for 20 years of standard travel, including TW and normal warp drive.  
  
Power: Supplied by Quantite core under normal operations. Can also draw up to 82% power from auxiliary warp cores during emergencies.  
  
[Special Propulsion Systems]  
  
Quantum Induction/Extraction Core/Pheta-slipstream core  
  
Maximum Velocity: Classified  
  
Cruising Speed: 9.999  
  
*Re-routable power can be used for shields, weapons etc.  
  
Quantum Stardrive/Tetra-Siphlium drive-hyper-nanotech velocity flux capacitor  
  
*All other related information is classified*  
  
Pheta-transient temporal induction omega drive  
  
*As Stardrive all other material regarding its' construction, maximum velocity and so forth is classified under Starfleet authorisation ^Kappa 12- Sigma 13^  
  
TransWarp Core: The transwarp core is a roughly cylindrical device approximately one meter tall and .8 meters in diameter. At the top is a dual reactant inlet port\coil removal access port. Inside are approximately 5 transwarp spheres; Federation starships only need 2 to achieve TW, but more increases the speed that can be reached in proportion to the power applied, as well as redundancies sake. Attached to the core are three support pylons; inside these are polarising field generators that help to project the field generated by the spheres. ON the surface casing of the core are 25 field frequency attenuates, as well as 450 interior plasma waveguide plugs. Circling the core is an annular forcefield guidebar.  
  
The TW field is projected out through the main deflector, which opens the conduit. At this point standard peristaltic field action moves the ship through the conduit.  
  
Impulse Engines:  
  
-21 Meta dispersion-strengthened hafnium molyferrinide fusion spheres.  
  
-Tuned to emit in less-noticeable UV spectrum; it is slightly less efficient, but the greater stealth capability makes up for it.  
  
-Utilises a Helium-3 enhanced deuterium flow as well as a fine-tuned ion injector and muon-nuclei bonding.  
  
-Has a separate antimatter storage cell to be used as a speed boost; 3 boosts possible  
  
-Muon-generator powered by a nanofusion power cell, as well as Multi- injector ports  
  
-Magnetohydrodynamic thrusters using Meta fuel; superconductive magnetic field coils, layered to provide feedback control via changing the energy fed to the coils. The MHD thrusters use high-energy EM fields to propel ionically charged material at very high speeds; the thrusters add a boost to the ionised helium\nitrogen exhaust.  
  
-Fuel pumps electromechanical operated and constructed of a phase- transition welded cortanium carbide alloy; can withstand up to 1,403,000 KPA.  
  
-NFC coating on all load-bearing components inside and outside of the vessel.  
  
- Reinforced G-Driver and S-Driver coils, as well as reinforced warp coils  
  
- Double-layered super-conductive magnets for Power Transfer Conduits  
  
-Steerable exhaust vents to wring maximum amount of movement from exhaust  
  
4 in front saucer section, 6 inside bridge division, 4 inside back saucer section, 6 on Stardrive.  
  
Max. Emergency Speed 0.99c  
  
Max. Safe Speed: 0.50c  
  
Thrusters: Thrusters use Meta fuel, instead of standard deuterium; Meta, since it is naturally energy-dense, does not require the burning step that standard deuterium thrusters do, improving reaction times. In addition, thrusters have been fitted with small gravitic driver coils to give helm even more manoeuvrability to dodge weapons fire or finer control over tight movements.  
  
Auxiliary power comes in the form of adapted Tholian gravitic power cells, more efficient due to each cell's faster energy pooling than standard Starfleet auxiliary generators, and nanofusion power generators 1 meter in diameter, with their own separate deuterium fuel sources.  
  
Tactical  
  
Since the Pendragon is an explorer vessel, it has been equipped with the necessary weaponry to defend itself from any potential unknowns. The SIF is boosted by an Electro-magnetic reinforcement and routed through the auxiliary warp systems to aid against matter-loss in case of a hull breach. As a Multi-capable starship, it is well equipped weapons-wise to provide adequate firepower against any new threats she might encounter. To that end, the vessel has been equipped with regenerative, nutational, and metaphasic enhancements. In addition, a modified form of the Multi-vector assault mode pioneered in the Prometheus class is here as well. In the external defense, phaser arrays are type XII, with enhanced focalisation, giving impressive accuracy and allowing easier controlled recharge. She also carries impressive loads of torpedoes. Moreover, with the new emerging threat the Pendragon was equipped with much experimental technology, particularly in regards to its weapons capabilities.  
  
Energy Weapons:  
  
-6 Type XII Phaser Banks  
  
-Two Antimatter Generators are dedicated to run through phaser arrays for sensor distraction.  
  
-2 Thaser Beam cannons  
  
-2 Impellor Class Cannon's  
  
-4 Pulse Phaser cannons  
  
-4 Type III Teryon heavy-duty cannons  
  
-4 Isokinetic-noro-fibrial Cannons  
  
-4 Anaphasic Pulsars  
  
-5 Quad-Barrelled 260inch Tetriumial Anaphasic Cannons  
  
-6 Noro-Zanfium Iso-setrillium Cannon's  
  
-6 Sub-atomic Implosion Cannon's  
  
-5 Fermionic Nanafil Cannon's  
  
-5 Ion Flux Cannons  
  
-5 Anti-Proton Cannons  
  
-1 Plurite Cannon  
  
-5 Tectorial Cannon  
  
-5 Nani-cythical Cannon's  
  
-1 Zero-point energy weapon (Power Output 10.4*1023)  
  
-Each Vector is capable of delivering a thoron metatravic shockwave pulse  
  
  
  
The ship is also equipped with one Meta-Phorosetrinium-deodreium super- weapon concealed under three layers of Ansanfium polatyte composites. The three cone-shaped cannons appear to form a triangle. Two cannons are released from the starboard and port sides. Moreover, the last one is released from the ventral side of the ship. Furthermore, if additional firepower is required a fourth one can emerge from a dorsal location. The idea to implement this weapon came about after the discovery of another foe the RA [Ritarian Alliance], who were thinking of merging with the Kam'ja Tae, who had caused the mass destruction. The weapon had been deemed previously since its conception some 40-years earlier as too deadly. However, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'. However, because of the weapon all other power is transferred to shields, life-support and artificial gravity.  
  
  
  
Torpedo Tubes:  
  
  
  
Two Forward Launchers - Upper launcher is a rapid-enhanced plasma torpedo launcher, with special  
  
carbotanium-carbon nanofiber stress reinforcement.  
  
Lower launcher is burst enhanced.  
  
Nanite-Tetraium Launcher array-re-configuration for heavier and more powerful torpedoes.  
  
Three Aft Launcher (one enhanced Nanite-Tetraium array)  
  
three port launcher and one starboard launcher  
  
Launchers are a gravity-based system. It is strung with sequential solid- state gravity field induction coils and launch assist MHD generators to provide initial power to the sustainer and propel the casing away from the starship. Once fired, the launcher tube is purged of surface residues by flash sterilisation, the coil charges are neutralised, and the firing dequencer is reset to await a new load of torpedoes.  
  
The use of gravity field coils instead of magnetic field coils eliminates two problems:  
  
one. Slow re-fire rate. Federation torpedo launchers are somewhat slow in their torpedo fire rate; they make up for this by being able to launch multiple torps at once.  
  
2. Overheating: Despite cooling, in heavy battle the coils can overheat and render the launch tube inoperable until they cool down; in rare instances they have been known to melt. The gravitic coils, due to their different operating effect, have *quadruple* the time before overheating of other components, not the coils themselves.  
  
Payload:  
  
10.000 Class XX Meta-Quantanium Omega torpedoes  
  
8000 Class XI Bio-fibrial torpedoes  
  
6000 Class-M Plasma torpedoes  
  
3000 Muon/Anti-neutrino torpedoes  
  
1250 Singularity Flux torpedoes  
  
0750 Terr-Chaos torpedoes  
  
0450 Ion Flux torpedoes  
  
120 Hellbore torpedoes  
  
50 Quantum torpedoes with cobalt hexaflouride enhancement  
  
30 Graviton torpedoes  
  
30 Verteron torpedoes  
  
15 Meta-nanofibrial Isomorphic torpedoes  
  
15 Nano-tech velocity torpedoes  
  
10 Sub-atomic torpedoes  
  
  
  
Weapon Placement Per Vector  
  
Vector One (forward saucer)- 4 Type XII phaser arrays, anti-proton cannons, sub-atomic implosion  
  
Vector Two (bridge section)- 4 Pulse Phaser cannons, 2 Anaphasic Cannons, Quad-Barrelled, Fermionic-nanofil cannons  
  
Vector Three (aft saucer)- 2 Thaser beam cannons, 2 Type XII phaser arrays, forward torpedo launcher  
  
Vector Four (Stardrive)- 4 type-II Teryon beam arrays, forward plasma torpedo and aft torpedo launchers, 6000 plasma torpedoes  
  
The other defences of the Pendragon also include internal defences. Security Enforcement Cells (SEC) are aligned in all corridors and Jefferies tube of the ship. They enable force fields to project in many places that the standard force-field cut-off points don't reach, giving the crew an advantage to any ship invasions. Interception Counter Measure ordinances are also available for torpedo modification in quantum casings. They are able to detect and attempt to thwart incoming enemy weapons fire with a dedicated tactical computer. Another advantage of this ship is its' totality of coverage of all for vectors by the Omega thunder cloak. Therefore, due to this can when entering Quad-vector assault mode all four parts can be cloaked.  
  
All other weapons placement is classified.  
  
  
  
Shields:  
  
  
  
Standard Starfleet deflector shield arrays, enhanced with Metaphasic and nutational shield modes. Defense also include a Storm-class cloaking device and a shield-enhanced (but not dependent) Structural Integrity Field.  
  
Data:  
  
Shields Sustainable Load: 12.4 QW  
  
* Ultra EM Band Support  
  
* Triaxulated Shield Grid  
  
*Omega Thunder Shields  
  
* Rapid Re-modulation Systems- supported by genetic algorithms to prevent pattern establishment  
  
* Electromagnetic Regeneration Systems  
  
* Multiple Resonance capability  
  
* Auxiliary Systems: 68% of main shields. Can be raised simultaneously with standard shields to shore them up, similar to diaxialted shield grids.  
  
In addition to the aforementioned, the computer systems and the hull are composed of 20.5% Tungsten. Tungsten is a biological material therefore allowing for greater self-regeneration times and creates a 'homogenous' atmosphere. In continuation, the helmsman can if he or she is telepathic link into the computer in this way, this subsequently gives him or her the capability of manoeuvring the craft without the need for a control console. Also, unlike the first Pendragon-Class starship the second is run primarily by Neurological-bio-fibrial gel, far more complex then blood, in allows for faster reaction times, quicker weapons firing and so forth.  
  
H U L L  
  
-The hull is a 4-meter thick miracle of modern engineering. It is composed of five layers, joined to form a hull that almost does not need the SIF field most ships do.  
  
-Armour-  
  
Type 2 Force Hull Armour  
  
nano-cryst Duranium  
  
12in Tetra-terium armour generator  
  
Type 3 ablative armour  
  
Sensor-absorption\receiver- The material used in this layer is something called a Meta-material; a composite substance that derives its physical properties from structure rather than chemical makeup. In this case, the material is made from copper and verterium. The copper layer is made from alternating rows of copper rods and split rings of copper that resemble interlocking washers. This material is "left-handed", meaning its EM properties are the opposite of normal materials such as glass; i.e. it bends microwaves the opposite way from normal materials, for example. Now, at the scale of 1 millimetre the radiation bent are microwaves, at 1 micrometer its visible light, and so on down to the nanometer scale for low- end X-ray absorption. A similar set-up with verterium handles subspace energy. All active sensor systems have to bounce something off the thing being scanned, and if nothing returns to the scanning ship, nothing can be learned. This material can provide 100% absorption at whatever frequency one wishes; the Meta-material can be tailored for a single or multiple frequencies.  
  
S H U T T L E S  
  
  
  
Shuttle Bays: One Primary - One Secondary  
  
Shuttles:  
  
Type 8 Shuttles: 1  
  
Type 9 Shuttles: 2  
  
Targa Class Runabouts: 2  
  
Scorpio-class heavy fighters: 2  
  
Stanton class light fighters: 6  
  
Spectre class standard fighters: 6  
  
Raktaj class heavy bombers: 6  
  
Reliance Class Tactical Stealth Interceptors 10  
  
Inertial Dampening System - The system can protect crew from G-forces up to 1200 G`s beyond normal counteracceleration forces. The system also uses Magellan Class shared components in combating shearing forces capable of allowing the ship tight turns and more dramatic navigational gyro control. A high-density graviton polaric yield, a re-modulated design, allows this compensation.  
  
C O M P U T E R I N F O R M A T I O N  
  
  
  
Computer Core: LCARS-XII Bioneural Posotronic Core and Nanocomputer core with quantum-transient relay connections and bioholographic bacteriorhodopsin thin film stacking.  
  
-The bioneural core and gelpacks form a Field Configurable Gateways (FCG) system; the biosystems configure themselves on the fly for the best processing at each moment. In addition, the bioneural core is twice the size of the Nanocomputer core, the nanocore being smaller than your standard memory core.  
  
Memory Capability: Total memory capacity for each core is 3,000,000 kiloquads. Total memory of primary cores together is 6,000,000 Quadra-quads  
  
Transmission Speed: The FTL subspace generator has been replaced in each computer core by white lightning TW field generators. It uses a non- propulsive TW displacement of 7000 millicochranes. Instantaneous access to 1000 data channels. PADD/Consoles have been constructed with quantum- computational sub-processors and Multi-frequency RF receivers\transmitters to take as much advantage of this power as possible.  
  
  
  
Special Modification: Bridge Module  
  
  
  
The Bridge Module aboard the Pendragon class is actually a embedded ship based on the defiant-class starship. The bridge acts the same for both vessels, umbilical disconnecting if separation occurs. Command of the secondary ship is transferred to the Battle Bridge on Vector 1.  
  
  
  
HULL DIMENSIONS  
  
Length: 170 meters  
  
Beam: 134 meters  
  
Draft: 30 meters  
  
Number of Decks: four  
  
CREW INFORMATION  
  
Standard Crew: 40  
  
Maximum Capacity: 152  
  
Civilians: zero  
  
Standard Quarters: 30 square meters per officer  
  
Senior Staff Quarters: 50 square meters per senior officer  
  
COMPUTER SYSTEMS  
  
Standard LCARS-III Nanocomputer-Tetirium core.  
  
Computer Core Type: nanocomp  
  
Maximum Storage: 1.4trilion Penta-Quads/second  
  
Data Transfer Rate: 4billion Quadra-quads/ second  
  
Quatra-metaphil Quantainum back-up computer core  
  
Storage Capacity: 2.5trillion Penta-Quads  
  
PROPULSION SYSTEMS  
  
Hyperlight Drive: Quantite power core  
  
Nacelles: 3 (one retractable)  
  
Maximum Cruise: Warp 9.6  
  
Emergency Speed: Warp 9.997 (for 12 hours)  
  
Sustainable Field Output: 9462 cochranes  
  
Sublight Drive: Twin Tandem MF-aided Gravitic Impulse  
  
Maximum Cruise: 0.75c (for 5 minutes)  
  
TACTICAL SYSTEMS  
  
Shields Sustainable Load: 3,600 MW  
  
Shields Auxiliary Load: Up to 80% of primary  
  
Phaser Arrays: 4 Type E Pulse Phasers  
  
3 Type II Teryon Beam Arrays  
  
Maximum Emitter Length: 50 segments  
  
Torpedo Launchers: 2 forward  
  
Torpedo Payload:  
  
100 Mark II Quantum  
  
20 Graviton Torpedoes  
  
Cloaking Device: Storm Class  
  
Omega Thunder Cloak  
  
SENSOR SYSTEMS  
  
Navigational Sensors: Standard: 1 primary, 1 secondary  
  
Lateral Sensors: Standard: 2 arrays of 6 pallets  
  
TRANSPORTER SYSTEMS  
  
Personnel Transporters: 2 4-person  
  
Cargo Transporters: 1 15,000 metric ton  
  
Emergency Transporters: None  
  
SHUTTLEBAYS / FLIGHT DECKS  
  
Main Shuttlebays: 0  
  
Auxiliary Shuttlebays: 1  
  
Shuttle Loadout: 1 Targa-class assault runabout  
  
  
  
G E N E RA L I N F O R M A T I O N  
  
Cloaking Device: Storm Class System  
  
Landing Capability: Not Available  
  
Saucer Separation: MVAM  
  
Medical Holograms: Zimmerman LMH Mk 3  
  
Total Crew: 320  
  
Officers: 210  
  
Civilians: Allowed  
  
Decks: 24  
  
Length of Ship: 500 meters  
  
Height: 45 meters  
  
Beam: 220 meters  
  
Nacelles: 4  
  
Mass: 2,400,000 Metric Tons  
  
Sensors- Basic Lateral Saucer/Eng. Section Set-up: Forward Array, Port Array, Starboard Array, Aft Array. Set-up includes 160 sensor pallets; 60 upper, 60 lower and 40 middle.  
  
Advanced: Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, magnetic interferometry scanner, Localised subspace field stress sensor, Alpha X-ray Multi-spectrum scanner, Variable band optical image cluster, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, low-resolution graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging high-energy photon sensor, Low-level thermal imaging sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter, Virtual particle mapping camera.  
  
  
  
6 'Whisker' sensor probes  
  
Other:  
  
long-range Sensor Array  
  
- Max Range: 17 light-years  
  
- Max Pulse Interval: 40 min  
  
- Standard Range: 7 light-years  
  
- Standard Pulse Interval: 7 min  
  
Forward Astrometrics Array  
  
Multispectral EM Scanners (2) on deck 10 and (4) on deck 15  
  
Motion sensor and torque sensor suite  
  
Tactical  
  
Quad-Targeting Scanners located on hull  
  
After reading the aforementioned information Captain Dylan Hunt was satisfied, however, he wanted more information but he did not know how to go about obtaining it. Captain Hunt felt uncomfortable working with a crew, with whom he was unfamiliar. However, likewise the feeling was mutual, the IFS officers felt uncomfortable becoming accustomed to new procedures that they had never before had to use. Fleet Captain Thomas Henry sitting in a meeting with Admiral Zeb, the two finally came to the conclusion of sending Admiral Zeb with Janus Fleet Minor and Major. Admiral Zeb walked along the corridors of the SSS Mordor NX-0001, we thought thoroughly to himself, and finally decided to create a weapon that would give them an edge. He went to his 'Creative Weapons Department' [CWD], and gave them the specifications for a weapon that was an improved variant of the TR-116. The new designed weapon would be called the TRC-196. The weapon would be capable of utilising two forms of energy weapon. The weapons would be either the Hellbore Torpedo or the Quantum Torpedo, each overhauled with a Macno-Karbomide enhancement. Each weapon would be capable of changing phase from standard, to meta-phase, hyper-phase and sub-phase. Each of the aforementioned would be used for different purposes. The former Exographic Targeting Array [ETA] would be enhanced to a range of 25 light years. The weapon depending on what phase shift is used would be capable of penetrating ships, shields etc. The weapon would be fitted with a Hyper- spectral Micro-transporter. A further advancement of the TRC-196 that it is able of re-modulating the phase-frequency so that now one shield can adapt. Therefore, just before the ship was ready to leave for the Commonwealth Universe the SSS Mordor was equipped with 10 TRC-196 weapons. The ships re- taking the pre-mentioned formations made their way, Admiral Zeb kept one of these weapons on him at all times on the bridge, it was concealed behind his chair. They reached the Commonwealth Universe only to be greeted with Magog swarm ships. Admiral Zeb saw it fit to try the weapon now. Modulating the weapon to a hyper-phase frequency the captain applied the Enhanced Exographic Targeting Array [EETA] and rolled his finger over the ball adjusting it. He took position in a turbo-lift just left of the view- screen. The ship was now under Commander Gril Dajor who hailed the lead Magog ship. As soon as the fury Magog appeared, Admiral Zeb pulled the trigger, all the Admiral saw was a flash and the next the Hellbore Torpedo hitting the Magog captain. The weapon was a success. The fight continued, and Starfleet officers who were allowed to carry a TRC-196 took set tactical positions and locked onto the engine rooms of Magog swarm ships and simultaneously fired a mixture of Quantum and Hellbore Torpedoes. This subsequently causing breaches in propulsion systems. The Federation ships being unaware of what kind of propulsion the Magog use, raised double- strength shielding in the hope that the Magog were not using Dicyclic Warp Cores. After the immediate threat was over, the IFA vessels discovered Magog swarm ship hiding in a local nebula. This was unfortunate for the Andromeda Ascendant she was injured quite severely, this was fortunate for the Magog, as the Andromeda was their main target. Now, it was upto the Federation fleet to keep her safe, so the SSFS Morgoth swooping hard-to- starboard armed one of its many weapons, focusing on what appeared to be the lead swarm-ship the Morgoth fired, resulting in total destruction, and consequently the Magog ships retreated. The Federation fleet assembling at a nearby station, began discussing plans for settlement, they were searching for a planet that had the same atmosphere as Earth. The Mordor in co-operation with the Morgoth began sensor sweeps 800 light years covering a full 360 degrees. Soon the view screen on both ships blinked and appeared was a planet, approximately twice the size of earth and with the exact atmosphere. Reaching the planet at warp 8.4 would take 3 days. Now, being one of the members of the Imperial Federation Alliance they joined the Federation fleet to the discovered planet that luckily was uninhabited. The planet was designated Gamma-Hydra 5. Finally, reaching their 'new-home' the Federations officers took shuttles and were amazed to see that the planet was 80% water. The officers chose the largest continent to help build the new Federation building. Following the plan, Admiral Zeb broke Janus Fleet Minor and Major down into 3 central divisions; defence, exploration and science and from there he created sub-branches. He then designated them with different positions and sent them out on different missions. One of the ships sent out on a mission of deep-space exploration was the Glorious Atlantis Class IFS Diamond-Star. The ship used an experimental but very sophisticated form of propulsion. It was a combination of Voth TransWarp propulsion and Ramuran Proton propulsion. A ProtonWarp propulsion system, capable of sustaining speeds upto Warp 12.4 for 45 hours. The Diamond-Star swooped heavily hard-to-starboard and came about, traversing space with ease, flying around nebula's and so forth. Its' first location was a space station, thinly inhabited, a few thousand inhabitants lived on the station, until a radiation leak caused them to leave or die. However, the few hundred you remained their offspring managed to adapt. However, it was never derived how Hyoperic radiation could have leaked on a space station. Such radiation is related to Dervonean propulsion systems. The Diamond-Star would be investigating this. As the Diamond-Star reached its' the space station they noticed an irregular glow emanating from the aft section of the station. The ship's sensor noticed large quantities of Hyoperic radiation in this area. Assembling a rescue mission, the captain hailed the officer in charge.  
  
"Captain Ever'ost to whoever is in charge of the Starburst Station-respond" said the large Hirogen getting agitated. After waiting for 10 minutes the captain sent the away team led by a Hirogen Beta to sickbay for Hyoperic radiation inoculation. Succeeding the quick and easy inoculation process he sent the team comprising mostly Hirogen they were beamed aboard three decks aft of the main compartment. However, accessing the terminal and ports would be difficult as a safety procedure the station sealed them off, as soon as Hyoperic radiation was dedicated. This was its most effective preservation procedure and it was not enough. Over the years, the bulkheads and access junctions had been corroded. However, such Hyoperic radiation was incapability of penetrating Hirogen moratanium armour especially in combination with Federation inoculations. Quickly separating the two welded doors the Hirogen Beta ended up in a secluded area illuminated with blue- neon lighting. It was the living quarter of the station. The heavy boots of the Beta alarmed the remaining occupants of the station. They had never seen a Hirogen, especially one carrying a Piotheratic weapon. The remainder of the away team took different positions of the station. One of the human officers Lt.Commander Cutler ended up in the engineering she sheathed her mouth with a cloth of dense production. Which was overlaid with the emblem of the former Systems Commonwealth, it was immediate obvious that the clothing was a former Lancer's uniform. This gave a new perspective to the situation. It was previously perceived that no military personnel were stationed aboard Starburst. Furthermore in continuation with investigating the mysterious circumstances of the stations apparent radiation leak Lt.Commander Cutler observed energy discharges as the primary cause of the stations predicament. The exchange-chamber of the Power system had been purged with a weapon capable of perforating it but not causing it to overload and explode. Another pair of Hirogen's were ordered to go to the central compartment and attempt repairs, most fundamentally getting main power, the crew had been living on auxiliary power for the last 4 years. This was going badly, for the officers the system and essential configuration points were outstandingly unfamiliar. However, the objective that was put under the captaincy of the Hirogen in the living quarters was going extremely well. His primary job was to evacuate the inhabitants and take them to the IFS Enterprise NCC-1701-O, and get them immediately needed medical attention. Though the survivors had been living there for approximately 60 years, and had propagated many times, there condition was far more serious then first expected. The condition had become genetic and was now working on a cellular level. However, this was radiation was different it mutated to combat any form of treatment that the Former Systems Commonwealth had tried, it appeared the radiation in this part of space had been engineered for a specific purpose. 


End file.
